Unsung Graces
by Alatril Carnesr
Summary: A missionary and an artist have arrived in Tortuga, looking for a new life, and find much more than they expected ...or wanted. A mysterious ship, an ambitous young man named Jack, and the adventure of a lifetime await the women whether they like it or no


Unsung Graces

XXXXX XX X

By Alatáriël

Chapter one: Moving In

If anyone ever told you it was a pain to ride in coach slap them. Just slap them. I don't care if they are the Pope or Cher or your momma. Lizzie knew if (when she got home) someone EVER complaned about riding in coach, sitting in the back seat, or fought about who got to ride "shot gun" ever again she'd turn homisidal.

For when one's trasportation is (at best) a privet chamber in every sense of the word, the only thing you want is a whole bunch of nosy, smelly, and rude people to pass those long hours again. Not that anyone would want to be around her right now as it was. She stunk to high heaven, but so would you if you'd been stuck in a crate for three days.

Crates were not something that should ever be used as a second home. They were damp, gave you nasty little friends called splinters, and had very little breathing room. Wondering momentarily how another occupent in the room was fairing she tried to wiggle around to a knot whole she'd discovered her first day here. Around them were various other crates and she had no idea which held her friend despite their previous attempts to try to locate eachother.

"Jenn-Jenn, are you awake?", Lizzie asked into the mirky darkness of the lower floors. "Yeah. I'm up. How are you holding up?", a voice responded in a tired strain. "I'm okay... I smell really bad,  
Lizzie said followed by a forced laugh. "Mmm... How long has it been?", the voice asked. "I'm not sure. I think it's been maybe four days. The captain said it would be nearly a week to get to port. I'm worried, though. How are we going to find work?", Lizzie asked.

They had had this conversation three times now, but neither one minded. It was comforting to hear the voice of their compainions in the darkness, to know one wasn't alone. "Like we did last time,  
Jennifer said and suddenly her voice was alot clearer. Lizzie guessed she'd turned to face her own knot hole in the crate. "But that was a fluke and you know it! What if we can't find work here. The last town certainlly didn't need us", Lizzie said with a hint of bitterness.

Jennifer paused, thinking. "Therefore I will tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or drink; or about your body, what you will wear. Is not life more important than food, and the body more important than clothes? Look at the birds of the air; they do not sow or reap or store away in barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them. Are you not more valuable than they? Matthew 7:25-26."

Lizzie smiled. Jennifer was a missionary. They'd gone to the ends of the earth together, but this simple link to the past made Lizzie smile. It was easy for them to forget the past. It didn't matter much now.  
They didn't have time to think about it anymore. The first year had been Hell, even Jennifer thought so, but that had been three years ago.

"I would have been twenty-six next month", Lizzie said and Jennifer sighed. "I know. What would you like for your birthday?", Jennifer asked. "A bath, and some ramen", Lizzie said withouth a seconds hesitation and Jennifer laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

XXXX

Time came and went without change. It could have been years and neither woman would have noticed.  
Time was something of a treasure nowadays and like grains of sand, it fell threw their fingertips and into the greedy sea. Time was all they had. Time was what they cared about. Calenders were kept in each woman's pack to check off the days as if it were a prison wall.

Maybe it was a prison. They were traped, stuck, and going no where soon but each held onto hope.  
Hope of a return or at least happiness, but they'd seen neither in a long time. Neither knew that with a little luck and alot of prayer their lives were slowly changing just like the moon above them and the sea below.

Only time would tell what these changes held and only God knew what they'd bring.

XXXX

The salty ocean breeze was a delight. Both women grinned happily out at the town that their ship had docked at. They were tired, dirty, and homeless, but neither woman had ever felt this happy in a long time. "Our future awaits!", Jennifer announced happily and they took their first steps toward their new town.

During their years together they had lived in three cities, and each one had been reached the same way as this one. Neither girl owned papers and neither one had a family here to claim as her own, so they came up with an alibi. It had changed over the years drastically. At first Lizzie had been a farm-  
hand. She had been smaller than her friend, but stronger and more knowledgable of farm animals,  
having worked with them most of her life. She and Jennifer had disgusied her as a male, cut off her hair, and bound her chest.

Lizzie had the most beautiful hair and Jennifer would have been lying if she said that neither woman cried when they watched it fall to the floor. Lizzie wasn't vain, but it had taken her years to grow it to her waist and it was finally growing back to it's origonal glory. It was just another example of their lost time in this prison.

The next year Lizzie and Jennifer lost their jobs when a fox got into the hen's eggs when Jennifer was supposed to be watching them. In her defence, it hadn't been her fault because one of the horses had gone into labor and she and Lizzie had been busy birthing the foal, but had been horrified when it had been born dead.

Jennifer had guessed they'd been fired due to the farmers anger at the misfountune of it all and had just gotten rid of them in spite. They had lived on the farm (Jennifer had managed to talk the farmer into it when she had offered to work for him in return for room and board as a ranch girl). Jennifer hadn't been made to dress like a male like her counterpart simply because she hadn't had the physical means to do so. She was too tall to pass for a young teenage boy, and had claimed that Lizzie was her younger brother, Ellie.

So after the farming fiasco they had gone to Port Royal and had both been waitresses in a local tavern. That job had been going very well. The people were nice (when they weren't drunk) and the pay wasn't bad. Jennifer had even managed to teach a young man to read after he'd seen her reading her Bible after work in a local resturant. He'd been eighteen and had nice features. Lizzie teased her to no end about how she was a "cradle robber", having been four years his senior.

The boy (Stefen) had blushed and protested loudly, much to the girl's amusement. Lizzie had been very popular in the tavern, being nice and polite with nice features where Jennifer was fairly plain and shy. Lizzie had made almost double in tips than Jennifer, much to the other girl's dismay. One of her most generous customers (whom had requested Lizzie as his server every night) was the end of their short-lived life there when he'd become fresh one night after having one too many drinks.

Lizzie, being much to polite to do much more than to protest vocally, hadn't been able to handle him.  
Jennifer, however, had been a previous student of a dojo, and had socked it to him. Thus starting a fight, getting a black eye, and losing her job. Lizzie had quit her job the next day when the man returned with a group of mean looking thugs.

They had left for their own good, and thus here they were.

"Tortuga...", Lizzie said in awe, having been raised on pirate stories. Jennifer wasn't as hopeful as her friend, seeing the place as needing some order. "Think of it as a mission from God", Jennifer said to herself. She was used to speaking the word of God wherever she went, but here she had a feeling she'd be taking on a full time job up on her soap box. Lizzie seemed to read her friend's mind, and grinned, "Looks like you got your job cut out for you, huh?"

Jennifer mearly nodded in agreement, watching an interesting couple stagger up a flight of stairs in a drunken daze. Suddenly her attention was forced elseware when she heard Lizzie gasp. Looking over to her friend, she saw a handsome young man smiling confidently at her friend. He was a little too close for comfort, but he was sweet talking her and Lizzie smiled at him.

"Could I buy you a drink, love?", the young man asked and Jennifer's eyes narrowed. Trouble on their first night in town?... Well, this was a pirate town... "Sure!", came Lizzie's reply. "Lizzie!", Jennifer protested, stepping toward the girl. She frowned when the boy turned to take notice in her. He seemed to measure her up, and she was sure that was disgust in his eyes but he masked it well.

She couldn't help it if she'd been in a crate for the past week and smelled like crap. After all, her only companion in the crate had been her backpack and a spittoon that had doubled as a restroom. It wasn't like Lizzie was looking like an angel either, but the woman had been cursed with a natural charm where Jennifer had not. Lizzie's white teeth grinned under her tanned face and shockingly bright blonde hair. "Jennifer, this could be a chance to know the locals. Come on. I'm hungry and could use a bath. We'd end up in the taverns anyhow!", she tried to reason with her friend.

Being a member of clergy, she disapproved of her friend's tactics but couldn't bring herself to repremand her friend. They were desperate and in need of a rest. The last week had been awful and it showed. "I'm sure your friend would like something strong to drink also. I know the cheapest deals and am more than willing ta help out some ladies in need", the man said and gave a mock bow.

"Jack Remindton, at your service,", he said, introducing himself. His friend, standing to the side with a cold look on his face, nodded slightly, drawing attention to his connection to the man. "Ron,  
was all he gave for a name. "I'm Lizzie Valentine, and this is my sister Jennifer. We'd be more than happy than to go out with you guys. Wouldn't we, Jenn-Jenn?"

Jennifer rose an eyebrow at her friend's alibi. Since when had their names changed to Valentine? In the last town it had been Condor. Shrugging to herself, she smiled at her friend's use of her nick-name.  
"Yeah. We could use the company. Thank you."

"Jenn-Jenn? A nickname?", Jack asked as Jennifer took on the town. Women were everywhere,  
wearing tight dresses and smiling lustfully at the men as they passed. "Yes", came Jennifer's short answer as she blushed, noticing a man feeling up a woman in an ally way. "Would you have a nick name then too?", he asked Lizzie who shook her head no. "Her nick-name's Rum-Rum", Jennifer said, knowing she hated it when she called her than.

"Rum-Rum? As in the drink?", Jack asked. "No! It's just that... You know Gin the drink?... Well,  
Jennifer teases me with Rum", Lizzie defended herself. "Rum is a good drink. Goes down smooth", Jack said and both girls took note of the suggestive tone as Lizzie giggled. Jennifer just rolled her eyes.

Three hours later and Jennifer was getting a huge headache. Her friend was drunk off her rocker as was Jack. Ron was as silent as ever, and seemed fairly sober but Jennifer had watched him drink down three pints of rum and was on his fourth. His cheeks were tinted a rosy pink and Jennifer took advantage of his drunk state to examine her present company.

Her eyes focused on Jack Remington first. He had long brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen soap in a fairly long time. It was matted in tangels and held back in a red bandanna. He wore a black vest over a white shirt. He had a weird feel about him as he talked with his hands flying around him,  
but he was funny. He had Lizzie laughing her panties off, or at least it looked like he was hoping to.

Jennifer sighed. Her friend was twenty-six and a woman. If they had been home they could both have been married off by now. Heck, if they could keep jobs Jennifer may have even marriend Stefen. He was nice enough, but here she was. She knew it was hard on Lizzie, whom had a steady boyfriend when they got here. He had been a sweet man, caring, and gentle. He'd been an artist and dreamed of opening his own shop, and Jennifer could tell it tore Lizzie apart that they had been seperated.

She hadn't been as lucky or as unlucky as her friend. When she got here she had been single and had stayed that way. She was a missionary, and a messenger of God. She didn't have time for another man in her life aside from God, and didn't need one for the time being. That wasn't saying she didn't dream of a married life and children, but life hadn't given her the moment yet.

Watching her friend, she realized it was different for Lizzie. She enjoyed attention from the man sitting next to her and Jennifer felt her own heart hurt for her friend. Looking away, she looked at Ron. He was everything a bouncer would be. He was tall, had arms that could crush her without trying, and a cold look about him. He was pale and had black hair and even blacker eyes. She shivered inspite of herself when he suddenly made eye contact with her.

He regardered her for a moment before looking down at her glass. She hadn't touched it. She didn't drink. She hated the taste and its effects on people, but brought it to her lips as Ron watched. She didn't let any of it enter her mouth, but made a show of swollowing her own saliva. In all truthfulness,  
she was nervous. Her heart was beating faster than normal, causing her face to flush. She hoped her company would take it as a drunken blush and lowered the glass.

She wiped her lips off with her sleeve, trying not to cringe when she bit into her lip and tasted alchol.  
"Excuse me", She said and stood up, determined to go to the bathroom and wash her mouth off.  
Ron nodded, and Lizzie giggled. "Don et ost, En-En. We need a getta rooooom", Lizzie said and Jennifer paused. She didn't want to leave the girl alone, and fear wedged itself in her gut. She wouldn't look for a bathroom. She'd just go and request some water.

Smiling at her friend, she nodded, "I wont get lost. Take good care of her while I'm gone." Jennifer hoped they caught onto the threat that was in her words. Mr.Remington looked away from Lizzie,  
grinning, "Aye! No problems there, lass. Hurry an get back so we can celabrate your return with more rum!" Jennifer's face tightened, but she didn't say anything and missed the look Ron gave her.

It was only when she got the bar that she realised her mistake. 'I didn't slur my words...', she thought with a mental cringe and sighed. They were too drunk. She was sure no one noticed. "What can I get for you, sweetie?", a kind looking woman asked from behind the bar. "Water, please", Jennifer said.  
The woman seemed suprised for a second before nodding and going to retrieve a glass.

Back at the table Jack was gesturing with various hand signals to Ron with twisted up facial expressions.  
Lizzie seemed quite out of the conversation as she leaned on Jack's chest, smiling dully at the drink she held in her hand. "She's completly sober, mate! This was supposed to be easy-peasy. We gett 'em tipsy, talk 'em inta lettin' us walk 'em home, and steal 'em clean", Jack groaned. Ron crossed his arms,  
"We still can. I can hold back the other girl."

Jack looked down at Lizzie, how was frowning slightly now. "Shhh. Exnay on the stealy-ey!", Jack said in a loud whisper. Ron closed his eyes, as if in silent meditation. "Fine", he said and picked up his drink. Just then Jennifer returned, making a show of being clumsy, and falling into her chair. "It's so noisy en ear!", she said, making sure to sound drunk and mentally sighing.

'I hate this', she thought and took a greedy swollow of her water, hoping the guys thought she got something strong. She missed the look that passed between Jack and Ron. Jennifer groaned lightly as she saw Lizzie reach for her undrunk rum. "Izzy, do you really eed thaa?", she asked, reaching for the handle of the other drink. "Lighten up!", Lizzie yelled loudly, causing Jennifer to blush in shame for her friend.

"It's mine", Jennifer hissed, wanting to keep it out of her friend's grasp. "You gotta nutha drink. Let me av dis one", Lizzie reasoned. Jennifer felt her face tighten. She'd had enough. "I think we should go", she said, letting the slur drop. Jack motioned a dismissal, "Now now, da girl can take care of 'erself. Why don't ya jus go home, and I'll walk your lovely lil sis home in a bit, eh?"

"I don't think so", Jennifer said, face flushing with anger. Ron stood sharply, and Jennifer felt her face go pale as a shiver ran down her spine. Wide eyed, she looked toward the man, cursing herself for letting things get dangerous. "I think so. Whassa lil fun between friends?", Mr.Remmington said and Jennifer cursed, sitting down.

She wasn't going to leave Lizzie. They'd have to drag her away, and by the look on Lizzie's face she wasn't as drunk as she seemed. She was frowning deeply had put her mug down. She knew they were in trouble. "Lighten up, and have another drink", Jack said and motioned toward her rum glass that she still held in her hand.

She took the glass and brought it to her lips again, once again not drinking as she faked a swollow.  
No matter what she wouldn't get drunk. She had to be clear headed to help Lizzie and felt tears gloss over her eyes. He hoped they took the tears for the strong drink, and sighed as she put it back down. Both men eyed her mug doubtfully, but didn't complain and she was thankful.

"You girls 'ungry?", Jack asked. Despite herself, Jennifer nodded. She and Lizzie had been living off of hard bread, cheese, and dried out meet for the last week that they had stored in their packs. If this was going to be her last meal, so be it. "Atta girl!", Jack said as he relaxed visibly and petted Lizzie's long hair absentmindedly.

Said woman was looking a bit nervous now, and was looking at Jennifer with a look that said, 'Did something just happen?' Jennifer mearly smiled at her friend, hoping it looked comforting as Ron waved over a waitress. "Four soups", the broad man ordered. The girl nodded deeply and took off like a bullet into the kitchen.

"So, you ladies live near here?", Jack asked, trying to not look too curious and failing miserably.  
Jennifer thought fast. What would happen if she said 'no'. Being homeless ment they had no money,  
nothing of value, and no one would miss them if they went missing. Saying yes, however, ment the men may try to enter a building they claimed as their own, but it might also make them valuable in their eyes. A double edged sword. Being of value means they might be untouchable, but it could also make them targets for theft. She didn't want to think about what they'd do if they found out she lied to them, but she desided it would be a better thing to get someone robbed than to lay in a gutter dead.

"Yes, we live just in town with our father. Our very strong father works in the lumber yard. He'll miss us if we are gone for too long", Jennifer lied. "And whatta you two do 'er?", Jack asked.  
"Our father support us the best he can", Jennifer said, noticing the insult he was refering to as he eyed a prostitute than had just walked past their table with a man on each arm.

"Mmm. I bet. Oh, food's here", Jack said when he saw their waitress wonder over with a tray.  
"Four soups. Veggies for you growing boys", she said nicely as she sat the bowls down. "Thank you,  
Ron said and handed her a few cooper pieces. "Keep da change!", Jack called after her. "That came outta my pocket, you know", Ron said with a sigh of annoyance and stashed his wallet into his belt.

Jennifer ignored them as she gulped down her soup, enjoying it greatly. It was a simple mix of beef,  
potatos, tomatos, carrots, and celery but it sure beat dry bread and beef jerky. Ron watched her out of the corner of his eye, feeling a growing suspicion. Lizzie ate hers with less vigor, but seemed eager to get her simple meal.

"You girls sure know how to eat", Jack comented over the rim of his mug. "Eating for two now,  
Jennifer said, coming up with another quick lie. All three sets of eyes suddenly lowered to her stomach. Lizzie looked extreamly confused and seemed to want to say something, but just ending up opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Not that Jennifer blaimed her. She'd have to be Mary herself otherwise.

"Your husband?", Jack asked and Jennifer noticed he was looking at her left hand. Jennifer mentally cursed. "He's dead. Died in the lumber yard with a freak saw accident two months ago", she said,  
trying to cover herself. "My condolences", Jack said and pointed his mug to her in a toast. Jennifer's plan was simple. If either of these men had hearts they certainlly wouldn't kill a pregnant woman,  
would they? They wouldn't take a daughter and a grandchild away from their father and grandfather,  
would they?

"You shouldn't drink if your... baby-ing", Lizzie said, not able to say the word pregnant. Jennifer sighed. People didn't know that in the 1700's. "I only had a little", she said, and all eyes rested on her mug. It was full.

... She'd just dug herself deeper didn't she? "Would you like some chocolate?", Ron suddenly asked and fished a chunk out of his pocket, pushing it toward Jennifer. "Aye. Thank you", she said and broke off a (slightly melted) piece. "How'd you get that!", Lizzie asked, ever the fan of sweets.  
"Spain", Ron said lightly and handed her some too, making a show of eating a piece himself to show it was safe.

Jennifer savored the taste. It had been years... It was sweet and perfect. The candy seemed to win the girls over, at least for the moment and the men rose from their seats. "We'll walk you ladies home.  
Your father'll be worried, aye?", Jack said and helped Lizzie to her feet. Ron did the same for Jennifer.  
She realised, humorlessly, that he seemed kinder than before as they left.

"We can make it on our own, but thank you for the fantastic time", Jennifer said and stepped forward to claim her friend/sister. "Now now, no need for that. What find of men would we be to leave an expectin' mother and a tipsy beauty alone on these dark and dangerous streets?", Jack said with a wave of his hand and Jennifer was suprised to feel a light pressure make itself known where Ron had her arm in a gentlemanly hold.

Jennifer bit into her lip, "Of course, but I'm not familiar with the area in the dark. May we sit down for a moment? I'm not feeling so well." They were walking into the darker and more deserted streets and she wanted, no, needed, time to think. The group paused for a long silence. Lizzie swayed lightly against Jack's arm, looking just fine as she nibbled on the sweets Ron had given her.

It was a dangerous game they were playing back and forth. It was full of lies and bluffing, tricks and tricking. Jennifer wished Lizzie was sober. She was good at this kind of thing (not to mention a fast runner). At the moment, however, it didn't look like anyone was going to be running anywhere anytime soon. Not to mention Ron and Mr.Remington seem extreamly sober and Jennifer would have bet if she'd took off running they'd be right on her. While if Lizzie took off running she'd end up hitting a wall.

"What's wrong?", Ron asked. "My stomache hurts", Jennifer said and felt the hold on her arm tighten again. "I think you are just afraid of the dark", he said and she could feel the hidden meaning 'You should be afriad of us.' Jack sighed dramatically, resting his head lightly against Lizzie's. "Look, love.  
We don't want any trouble. Jus let us in your house. We'll even leave anything ya need for ya. We wont even touch ya or your poppy, savy?", Jack said.

The jig was up. He'd laid down his offer and it was her move. She might have even concidered it. He sincerly looked like he meant what he said and she was almost willing to take him up on his offer. If only they really had a house. "No, I'm sorry. I can't", Jennifer said and felt a chill of fear pass threw her. What would happen now? Lizzie was so far away. Jack and Ron both stood between the two women in the darkness.

Suddenly Jennifer found her arm twisted painfully behind her back and gasped in suprised pain. Jack seemed nervous and was eyeing a nearby alley. "Over here", Jack whispered hurriedly, pulling Lizzie gentley with him. Jennifer closed her eyes and gasped painfully as they entered the secluded ally. "Please, just let us go. We'll give you all we have on us. Just let us go", Jennifer said, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Let us go! Stop it, you jerk! Stop it!", Lizzie was yelling. Jake hurried to cover her mouth with his hand and shot Ron a glare. "This never works well. We should do this thing MY way!", Jack hissed.  
"You get more flies with sugar than vinegar, love", Jennifer commented when Lizzie suddenly kicked Jack in the shin, causing him to curse loudly.

Ron just rolled his eyes and pulled out a knife fron the back of his belt, "Where is your house, darlin?  
It would be a shame if your babe never saw the light of the world. A little money is little to ask for in such a world. We could ask for so much more." Jack cringed at his friend's words, not liking the threat he was pointing towards as his knife came up to rest along the nape of her neck in a lazy fasion.

"You're right. You could, and I'm thankful that you aren't. I'd give you all the money in Tortuga, if I could, but I can't so I wont. Lizzie and I are new to town. We don't have a father, we don't have any money, and I don't have a husband. Please, you have to believe us", Jennifer said and felt the blade trace her neck absentmindedly.

"And why should I if you've just claimed to be a lier. Who believes a lier? A fool!", Ron growled and Jack sighed. "Back to the ship?", he asked in a forlorn manner. "Mm... Let's go", Ron replied and Jennifer found her arm slack against her side before being put in Ron's arm again. "Act natural", Ron said and suddenly he was all calm and ice again. "Okay", she agreed but Lizzie wasn't as agreeable.  
She kicked Jack again, who bit his tounge to stop from cursing and Jennifer chuckled dryly.

"Careful with her. She's delicate", Jennifer joked humorlessly.

XXXX

Now, Jennifer had heard stories of what happened to a defenceless woman on a pirate ship and she wasn't too keen to investigate and see if the rumors were true. "Umm", she began, wanting to protest.  
"Don't worry, love. I'll not let a man lay a hand on you or your lil sis. You have my word as a pirate,  
Jack said, seemingly to read her mind.

She eyed her best friend with worry, wishing with all her heart she could talk them out of bringing Lizzie but knew not to try. She had no doubt they'd end up using eachother to keep the other in line, and closed her eyes in emotional pain. "I'll keep that promise, Mr. Remington", Jennifer said.  
"I'd expect you to, Ms. Valentine", he replied.

On the boat they were met with a crew of sea worn men. They seemed interested as the two men returned with their wards, swarming around them and greeting them in "How ya doin', Jack?"s and "Ron, bring me anythin' good?"s. Jack grinned widly at his shipmates while Ron looked as cold and business-like as ever. "Where's da Capt'in? He in yet?", Jack asked.

"Aye. Capt'in is in es capin. You bring him a treat?", one of the men said with a laugh. Jack just waved him off with a small smile and pushed Lizzie toward the captain's cabin. Jennifer was more than willing to follow when she saw the looks they were throwing her and her friend. "Pigs", she hissed and Ron grunted slightly in reply.

"Good even' capt'in! It's so nice of ya ta welcome us inta your humble cabin. Aya, Jake, well, ya know you're my favorite mate! Come on in. I don't mind if I do, Capt'in! THANK YOU!", Jake said very loudly, causing Jennifer and Lizzie to share a look. Did he just have a one-sided conversation with himself and invite himself into a man's room?... What an odd ball.

"Jake! How'd it go, boy?", the lone man in the room asked. He was very handsome by Jennifer's standards. His hair was cut short and was salt-and-pepper, showing he was older than he looked.  
His face was darkly tanned and his eyes were outlined with crow's feet. A gold hoop in his right ear made Jennifer grin foolishly. The red bandanna decorating his head mirrored Jake's and he smiled easily as they entered.

It had been obvious he'd been busy when they'd entered. On his desk sat a huge detailed map of South America and lower Mexico. "Oh, we have company!", he said lightly and stood, as if there was nothing wrong with a half drunk woman and her dirty sister taking a stroll around his ship.  
"I hope my boys have been good company on this warm night for ya", he commented lightly and Jennifer gave a small nod. Lizzie just frowned.

"Let us go. We didn't do nuthen to you!", Lizzie protested, causing the capt'in to frown lightly as if she'd just told him he had mustard on his shirt. "Ah, yes... All in due time, my girl. Now, will you boys inform me of what's going on? We're set to make sail in an hour's time."

"Well, ya see Cap'in... Ron and I met the girls. They looked alone so Ron and I sat to steal 'em clean, but they've been very... unhelpful, salvy? We were think'in their poppy might fish out a pretty penny for 'em. Dis one's with child even", Jack said with a sly look and shoved his thumb in Jennifer's general direction, "Seemed a shame to let 'em go to spoil, eh?"

The man eyed the two women for a long moment, eyes lingering in Lizzie's glare and Jennifers stomache for a little longer. "No, they are just street rats. Little use to the likes of us. They have no father. Just slit their throats and throw them over board", the Captain said as if he were just inspecting an apple and regarding it bruised and unworthy to grace even his horses lips.

"Now now, Capt'in. Don't be like dat. Der good gals. Witty even, if you can look past the dirt and grime. I'm sure with a lil water and some soap they'd be good as new", Jack said, suprising both girls. He was defending them? Jennifer felt her stomache hitch at the captain's words and it did a summersalt at Jacks. What were they to these men? These pigs! Anger filled her soul and she closed her eyes as she felt control try to leave her.

There was no way out of here without help. If she fought... well, she could see his sword. She knew that she'd be of no use to Lizzie or herself if she died here. She almost spoke up, but was interupted by Ron. His hand rested on her shoulder, dwarfing it, and making her swollow nervously. Her overactive imagination was kind enough to give her a brief snap-shot of those hand wrapping around her neck and dwarfing her windpipe.

Her face paled and she looked over to her best friend. Lizzie didn't look much better than she felt,  
but her face was more of a dull green than Jennifer's pale peach. 'We are SO going to die', Lizzie's eyes seemed to tell her own. Jennifer tried to smile, but it came out as more of a cringe. 'Please,  
don't look at me like that...', she thought as sorrow took over.

"And then what, Jack? We sell them in the Americas?", the Captin chuckled as if he'd just told a funny joke. Jake chuckled with him, "Do what you wish with 'em, but I just think it a waste. Such pretty things. It would be such a shame to waste such spoils." As he said the last sentence he let himself fiddle with a strand of Lizzie's hair in an absentminded way.

He watched Jack's hand fiddle in a near trance when suddenly Jack's hand formed into a fist around Lizzie's hair and everyone stiffened as the air turned thick with tension. "Let me take care of er. Really nice. You wont even know she's here", Jack said lightly, not really looking all that serious or caring,  
almost bored. "And that one? What about the babe? Shall we force it to suffer the brutality of the sea?", the Captin asked and Jennifer mentally cursed herself for lying. 'I guess there is a reason it was in the Bible, eh?', she mused as her hand came to rest on her lower stomache absentmindedly.

The irony was cut painfully short, however, as Ron was (suprisingly) the one to speak up, "My room could use some work. She can stay there." Jennifer's eyes widened as he spoke. 'Talk about a blessing in desguise! To think this ice man may have a heart...', she thought and caught Lizzie's eye. Hope. There was hope.

The Captain seemed as suprised as she felt before he began to laugh. "So even a man like you gets lonely some times, eh? Very well. Keep them", he said and continued to laugh even as they shut the door behind them. Jack pulled a face, "I really hate that guy..."

The women shared a look. It was as if they'd jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire and neither female could see a fire extinguisher in sight.

XXXX 


End file.
